Growing Pain
by Twin A 07
Summary: It’s just your average beginning of the weekend day. Partying and horse playing. But before this weekends over, ain’t no one gonna be smiling.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin A 07- Another story. Me an' my sister came up with this idea. Don't ask where it came from, 'cause rightly, I can't recall. shrugs**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard. If I did, I'd have Bo tied up in my basement. **

**Bo's 14, Daisy's 16, Luke's 18**

**01010101**

It was a warm spring day in Hazzard County. It was May 16th, and the start of the exams at Hazzard Middle School. Bo sighed as he looked at the math problems on the piece of paper in front of him. He tapped his pencil annoyingly on the desk as he grabbed a fist full of his honey blonde hair. He looked at the students around him. He pouted as he saw that his friends were on opposite sides of the class room. He looked to his left and saw the class nerd. He had already turned his paper up-side down and had his hands folded neatly on the desk in front of him. Bo snorted at the boy. He looked at the clock and saw that he had only a few minutes left for the school day to be over. Sighing, he wrote down any number that came to his mind. As the bell rang, Bo grabbed his bag and walked over to his friends.

"Hey, that was the gayest thing I've ever takin'. What was they thinkin' givin' us that test?" Rob asked. Mat and Bo both shrugged.

"Hey, my folks are gonna be gone this weekend. I'm a throwin' a party. Ya'll comin'?" Mat asked.

"Count me in." Rob said with a big smile. "I'll see if I can git some Shine off my old man." Mat turned to Bo.

"Can't. I got's ta help on the farm. Ya know that. It's on'y me, my two cousins, an' my Uncle Jesse. I can't go partyin' on the weekends. I's gots a farm to help run." Bo said.

"Come on Bo. Yer Uncle's got two other people that could help him with that farm. Besides, yer cousin doesn't even help out. Both of 'em." Rob said.

"That ain't true. Luke an' Daisy help out just like I do." Bo said with a frown.

"Yer on'y lyin' to yerself. Yer cousin Daisy on'y does house chores. That ain't exactly helpin' an' yer cousin Luke mostly works on that hunk o' chunk ya'll got behind that barn." Mat said.

"Luke on'y works on that car when his chores are done. 'Sides, he lets me work on it with him. He says that when it's all done, we's gonna split it 50/50. An' house chores aren't exactly easy. 'Specially if ya live with a house full o' the opposite sex." Bo said. Mat and Rob both waved him off.

"Yer lost." Mat said. A white old pick up pulled up. Luke and Daisy sat in the truck.

"Hey Bo. How's school Sugar?" Daisy asked, as she got out. She hugged her younger cousin in a tight hug. Bo hugged his cousin back. He could see his friend's stare at Daisy from the corner of his eyes. He looked over at Luke. Luke ruffled up his hair a bit.

"Ya ain't answer yer cousin yet." He said with a smirk.

"Why would I have to answer that? It's the same thang as ever. On'y new thing is that we's took a math exam." Bo said with a shrug. He said bye to his friends and crawled into the truck so that he sat between his cousins.

"How'd the exam go?" Daisy asked.

"If I remember it from when I was in 8th grade, it was more 'an likely dumb an' had no point." Luke said as he pulled the truck out onto the road.

"Exactly." Bo said. Daisy hit Luke on the side of the head.

"Luke. Don't go encouragin' him." She said with a smile. Luke smiled as he stared at the road.

"Daisy Duke, don't ya hit the driver. I could just very well let ya walk the rest of the way home." He said, pointing a finger at her with mock seriousness

"Yes sir." She said with a laugh. The three cousins shared a hearty laugh. Ten minutes later found them at the farm. The three set to work doing their chores. By 4 o'clock, Bo and Luke had their shirts off and were leaning in the hood of an old '69 Dodge Charger. The old vehicle had rust every where. Uncle Jesse had asked what the purpose in buying the wreck was. Surely a thing like that couldn't go very far. Luke had thought other wise.

"This here car is gonna be the most known in all of Hazzard an' the surroundin' counties." He had said when he bought it.

"She looks ready to just fall ta pieces." Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse, can't ya tell this here cars gonna be a he. It's radiatin' strength an' speed." Bo said, after taking a quick look around it. Uncle Jesse had shook his head at his two charges. Ever since they got that car, the two boys could be found fixing it up after chores were done. Sometimes Luke's friend Cooter would stop by and give a hand. Jesse liked Cooter for he treated Bo as if he was the same age instead of the near 5 year difference. Majority of Luke's friends were like that. Seeing how as Bo nearly went where ever his cousin did, Luke made sure his friends accepted Bo.

Uncle Jesse sat on the porch as he watched his two nephews work on the car. Even if they were only able to get 1 minute to work on the car, they took it. At around 5:30, Daisy called that dinner was ready. Uncle Jesse relayed the message to the boys. They hollered back that they would be done in a second. About 15 minutes later, Uncle Jesse demanded that they get their butts in at that second or he'd tan them. The boys quickly cleaned up the tools, slammed the hood and ran back to the house. After washing up, the boys sat down opposite from each other and folded their hands in front of them. After Jesse had said grace, the family started to eat.

"Now boys. I's got to go ta the Parkinson's place tonight. Their mare is expecting an' they don't know a thing 'bout midwivin'. Daisy's goin' ta sleep o'er her friend's house so they's can start a project. I want you boys ta make sure the evenin' chores are done. An' I want ya both in bed before two in the mornin'. That roofs a bit leaky an' I want ta fix it 'fore the rain comes tamarrow at noon. Am I under stood?" Uncle Jesse asked, looking at Luke than at Bo.

"Yes sir." They said.

"An' Bo, yer ta listen to yer cousin. If he tells ya ta do somethin' I want it done right when he says it. Under stood?" He asked, looking at Bo.

"Yes sir." Bo said, as he finished his food. The rest of the meal was used to discuss what the three had done in school today.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, it didn't come yet, right?" Bo asked his Uncle hopefully. Uncle Jesse looked at Bo, not having to ask what "it" was. He could feel the hopeful and anxious looks of Luke and Daisy.

"No we's got lucky. Peterson wasn't though. Adam's got the letter." Uncle Jesse said in a grave voice. There was a small sigh of relief then of sad glances at their food. There was a war in Vietnam, and the Government was drafting young men from all around the nation. It was a scary to be around the age of 18 at this point in time, for any moment, you could get the letter saying that you were chosen to serve your country. The Dukes feared that Luke would get that letter one day.

"Well, that explains why Adam wasn't in school today." Luke said quietly. He and Adam had been good friends since grade school.

At 6 o'clock, dinner was down and the dishes washed and put away. Uncle Jesse and Daisy left for their respected destinations. Bo and Luke sat down in the living room playing a game of checkers, both saying nothing more about Adam and the letter.

"Hey Luke, can I ask ya somethin'?" Bo asked as he took four of Luke's pieces.

"It seems ya a'ready did Cousin." Luke said with a smile. Bo frowned at Luke.

"That ain't what I meant." He said, muttering slightly. Luke laughed at his cousin's temper. Bo always had had a short fuse.

"Shoot ya fence pole." Luke said.

"Well for starters, I ain't no Fence pole. An' secondly, Mat's havin' this party at his place an'…" Bo stopped mid sentence when Luke cut him off.

"No." was the quick and short reply.

"Why not?" Bo asked, looking at his cousin.

"'Cause one, there ain't no parents at his place, two, there's gonna be alcohol, an' three, 'cause I said so." Luke said.

"Aww come on Luke. I swear I won't drink much. An' even if I do, it'll on'y be a little bit." Bo pleaded.

"I said no Bo." Luke said with a tone that said end of discussion.

"Please." Bo begged as he looked up at his cousin with his baby blue eyes. Luke looked at his cousin. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'll let ya go on one condition." He said slowly.

"What?" Bo asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Ya go dressed up as a girl." Luke said. Bo's eyes nearly popped outta his head.

"Yer kiddin', right?" he asked with a small smile, hopin' against hope he had heard differently.

"Nope. Ya wear one o' Daisy's dresses, do yer hair an' put make up on." Luke said, sitting back and crossing his arms. Bo looked at his cousin as if he had the plague.

"I ain't doin' that." He said.

"Then no party." Luke said. Bo started to plead again.

"Please Luke. Anythin' but that." He begged.

"No. Take it or leave it." Luke said, shaking his head. Bo stared at his cousin with pain filled eyes.

"Luuuke." Bo whined.

"Boooo." Luke said in a mocking tone. Bo sighed.

"Can I put all that stuff on an' jus' take it off 'fore I go?" Bo asked. Luke shook his head.

"No Bo. You either go in the dress an' make up or ya don't go at all. Short an' simple." Luke said.

"Simple fer you. You won't be mocked fer the rest o' yer life." Bo said.

"Bo, I was yer age once. They won't mock ya fer the rest o' yer life. The rest o' Middle School maybe, but not yer life. By the time yer in High School, it won't matter none. So, ya goin' ta that party o' yers?" Luke asked. Bo sighed as he looked at his cousin.

30 minutes later, Bo walked out of Daisy's room with Luke right behind him, snickering slightly. Bo looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of panty hoes, a red dress with blue flowers. He had straightened his hair, and used a curler to give him the bouncing curls. He was wearing light pink lipstick with light blue eye liner.

"Luke, are ya sure this make-up goes tagether? It don' look right." Bo whined.

"Do I look like a girl Bo? I on'y did what the girls in school do. I don't know how that stuff goes." Luke said. Bo sighed as he looked at Luke.

"I hate you right now." He said as he walked out to Daisy's car. Luke chuckled slightly as he grabbed a camera.

"Bo." He said. When Bo looked at him, Luke took a picture.

"LUKE!" Bo yelled, clearly angry at his cousin.

"Don't worry, I won't let no one but me an' you see that." Luke promised. Bo slammed the car shut as he closed the door. Luke got in and through a bag at Bo. Bo looked at the bag than looked at Luke. "That's fer ya ta change inta more comfortable clothin' after 10 minutes inta the party. Bo nodded as he smiled at his cousin.

When they got there, Bo walked up to the door with his bag in hand. Sighing, he rang the door bell and waited. Rob opened the door and his eyes nearly popped out.

"Holy….Mary! BO?" he asked. Bo smiled sheepishly. "What the heck happened ta ya?" he asked, opening the door.

"It was the on'y way I could git to the party. After 10 minutes though, I'm changin'." Bo said, showing Rob the bag. Rob nodded. Unfortunately for Bo, he never got time to take the dress off. Not even 2 seconds from when Rob left him, a few people found Bo and decided that he was either squirrelly or he had something going on for a good time. A few boys went into Mat's sister's room and came out dawned in their own get up of dresses.

"Oh my Lord! I just like, totally broke my nail!" Fred said as he held out his right hand.

"Like, did ya see that Mark Bentsen? He's like, so totally hot." Mike said with a giggle. Bo, Rob, and Mat stared at all the boys, who were all clad in dresses by now. Mat then turned to Bo in one of his mother's dresses.

"You started this." He said.

"No Luke did. He made me come in this." Bo said, staring at the drunken boys all around them. By midnight, everyone was starting to leave, with the dresses on. Bo quickly got in the car with Luke with Daisy's dress still on.

"I on'y said ya had ta wear it fer 10 minutes." Luke said.

"They's wouldn't let me take it off." Bo said. Luke saw the slightly frightened look in Bo's eyes.

"Bo? You okay?" he asked. Bo shook his head. Luke frowned as he pulled up to the farm. Bo quickly ran out and got out of everything before Luke had stepped in the door.

"Luke, if ya ever make me do tha' again, I'm a gonna tan yer hide myself." Bo said, glaring at his cousin. Luke laughed.

"Well, by what I saw, ain't no one gonna make fun o' ya. They's jus' might hang 'round ya more." He said with a smirk.

"That ain't funny Luke!" Bo said. Luke tried to stop laughing but he just ended up on the floor holding his sides. "Luke quit. I mean it now!" Bo yelled. When his cousin continued to laugh, Bo grabbed his pillow and walked up to Luke. "Laugh at this Cousin." He said as he walloped Luke with his pillow. Luke quit laughing as he shielded his head from the assault of the pillow.

"Two can play at that game Cousin." He said as he grabbed his pillow. The two were soon running around the house, laughing their heads off as they ducked and swiped at the pillows.

**01010101**

When Uncle Jesse came home the next morning at around 9 o'clock, he was surprised to see that the boys weren't up yet.

"Ding Dang it! I told 'em boys ta be up early." Uncle Jesse said as he got out of his pick up. He stopped half way up the steps when he saw that both the door and screen door where wide open. Not sure what was going on, or what to expect, Jesse cautiously made his way into the house.

**Balladeer- I wonder wha' ole Jesse is thinkin' right now. 'Member, he don't know 'em boys had a pillow fight.**

Jesse's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of the farm house. The kitchen chairs were overturned and the table cloth was laying on the floor. Slowly, he made his way into the living. The couch was over turned and the cushions were scattered in the corners of the room. There were feathers all over the floor. Panicking slightly, Jesse made his way to the boys' room. His heart was pounding when he saw that the door was slightly ajar. Opening it the rest of the way, he released his breathe. The boys lay on the ground, feathers covering them. Luke was laying beside the wall with his right arm cushioning his head. His mouth was slightly ajar. Bo was snoring loudly as his head was resting against his cousin's feet. He was breathing on Luke's toes, causing the older boy to wiggle them and snicker in his sleep. Jesse smiled at the sight. He then frowned as he walked over to them.

"Boys wake up right now!" he said in a stern voice. Bo and Luke both woke up with a jump as they scrambled to stand up. Bo wiped some drool off of his chin and looked up at his uncle.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." He said between a yawn. Luke covered his mouth with his left hand as his right stretched out some.

"Mornin' in deed. Now, I'm not gonna ask why the house is a mess an' why you's two is covered in feathers. BUT, I now what ya two will be doin' 'fore ya get yer breakfast." He said. The boys nodded their heads and with an 'Yes sir.', both of them started to clean up. Jesse smiled at the two. He walked out into the kitchen. He cleaned up the small mess in there to prepare breakfast. By the time 9:55 rolled around, the house was cleaner than before. Jesse chuckled lightly as he set a big breakfast on the table, knowing that the boys, especially Bo, would be starving.

"Aright boys, breakfast is ready." He called. The boys came walking over laughing about something or another.

"Boy am I starvin'. This looks delicious Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he sat down.

"Jus' try an' leave some fer us." Luke said with a laugh. All three males sat down. Uncle Jesse said grace and they started to eat.

"We's gotta work on that roof after breakfast is done." Uncle Jesse said.

"Yes sir." The boys said.

"Bo, can ya go an' get the mail?" Jesse asked. Bo nodded his head. He stood up and walked outside to fetch the mail.

"I think it's safe ta say that ya boys had a great time las' night." Uncle Jesse said with a smile. Luke smirked as he remembered the look on Bo's face as he stood in the dress with the make-up on.

"Yeah, I guess ya can say that." Luke said. A few minutes later, Bo walked in with the mail.

"'Bout time ya came back. I ain't realize the mail box was moved down the ro-…….Bo wha's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked. Bo stood in the door with tears in his eyes as his right hand clutched an envelope tightly.

"……….." Bo opened his mouth to speak, but all he was able to do was shake his head. Luke looked up to meet his cousin's gaze. Luke's eyes widened in disbelieve as he slowly stared at the letter in Bo's fist, already knowing what the letter was. Bo slowly walked over to Luke and slowly handed him the letter.

"**It** came." Bo sobbed.

**01010101**

**Twin A 07- ……..If ya have ta ask what "IT" is, there's something wrong with ya. You'll have ta go back and reread the story, on'y this time, read it carefully. So yeah, another story done. If you want me to add another chapter, tell me. Depending on how many reviews I get and the number of reviews telling me they want another chapter, I'll write another chapter. But I want at least 7 for this chapter. Unless ya'll are really nice, then it'll be a treat. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin A 07- Okay, you guys wanted another chapter. I was gonna write it, but I wanted to see who all wanted it. Just ta make sure it was wanted….yeah….I've confused myself right there. I would like to thank**_**bj lucas, Polaris'05, B.L. Davenport, aimish, XBettinaWX, mrslukeduke**_**. This is the most reviews I've got for any one chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to Miss Casey. Hope ta see ya soon.**

**B.L. Davenport- Yes I am aware of my mistake. But Thank you for pointing it out . I'm sorry that it annoyed you ((bows slightly)) When I was writing the story –about two years ago now -- I was just writing whatever came to mind and then just got to lazy to edit it. **

**Disclaimer- Do I really have ta say this? I **_**don't**_** own Dukes of Hazzard.**

**Bo' 13, Daisy's 16, Luke's 18**

**0101010101**

**Balladeer- Recap here. Friday came an' the middle school kids at Hazzard Middle School jus' started their exams. A few o' Bo's friends is havin' a party. Luke said Bo could go if he went in one o' Daisy's dresses. After goin' to the party, Luke an' Bo had a small pillow fight. When Uncle Jesse got home, he assumed the worse. After ever'thin' got cleared up, the boys cleaned the house. Durin' breakfast, Bo went ta fetch the mail where a devastatin' news was found. Yup, somedays it don't pay ta crawl outta bed.**

Bo tearfully handed the letter to Luke. He quickly gave the rest of the mail to Jesse and excused himself from the table, heading out the door. Luke stared at the letter in his hand with disbelieve and fear. With shaky hands, he opened the letter. He didn't know why he did; he already knew what it was going to say. After skimming through it briefly, he handed it to his uncle. Jesse read the letter as tears streamed down his face. Luke had his head down as he ran his hands through his unruly dark hair. He stood up and quickly went out side to clear his thoughts. He walked right pass Bo who was sitting with his legs up to his chest on the porch swing. He buried his head in his arms as sobs racked his body. Luke walked out to the barn to lay in the hayloft where he could think some.

**0101010101**

When Daisy got home some 2 hours later, she saw Bo on the swing. She walked over to him with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw that he was crying. She sat down next to him and gently put her arms around him.

"Hey Sugah, what's wrong?" she asked. Bo looked up at her, wiping his eyes with on his right arm.

"It came." He said in a rough voice. Daisy's face paled as she took a few deep breathes, trying hard, and failing, not to cry.

"Do you……do you know when……when he'll…." She asked, trying to keep strong for her younger cousin. Bo shook his head no. Daisy wiped her eyes with her shirt. She then covered her eyes as sobs racked her body. She hugged her cousin who gratefully accepted and returned the hug. After about 10 minutes, the two cousins pulled apart.

"Where's he at?" Daisy asked with a shaky voice. Bo shrugged.

"He came out, but I didn't see where he went, but I's got a good idea where. Uncle Jesse's still in the house." Bo said. Daisy nodded. She kissed her cousin on the forehead and walked into the house to comfort her uncle.

When Daisy walked into the house, she saw that the food was still on the table. She saw the letter placed on the table next to Jesse's plate, a few wet splotches that indicated that the entire house hold was taking it badly. Walking into the living room, she found Jesse sitting in his recliner staring at the photo albums litter around him. She saw more tears fall from his face as he looked at all their childhood pictures including Luke's 8th birthday, taken by Mrs. Davenport. A 6 year old Daisy smiled happily at the camera with cake all over her face. The 8 year old Luke grinned widely at the camera as he supported a tiny 3 year old Bo on his shoulder. Bo was reaching out for the camera with his pacifier in his mouth. Their Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse where red in the face from the excitement and laughter.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, unsure if she should bother him. Jesse sighed as he buried his face into his left hand.

"It feels like Déjà vu. You hope and pray to the good lord, beggin' it's a dream, but deep down, ya know it ain't." he said, voice strained from the effort not to cry. Daisy walked over to him and hugged him.

"Can't we stop him from goin'?" she asked.

"We'd get arrested." Jesse said as he shook his head as he returned her hug. "I'm jus' worried 'bout Bo. He's in that stage o' life were he needs his idol. An' Luke's tha' idol." Daisy nodded her head

**0101010101**

Bo stood quietly in the doorway of the barn. He could see the Luke's leg from between the boards. Bo took a deep breath as he swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. Gathering up his courage, he walked over to the ladder. He quietly climbed up the ladder of the loft and stood there at the top.

"Luke?" he asked uncertainly, his voice barely above a whisper. Luke was staring up at the blue sky above. He didn't move when he's cousin called out to him. As Bo turned to go back down the stairs, Luke patted the hay next to him for Bo to join him. Bo didn't hesitate to go lay next to his cousin. He looked up at the sky like Luke and the two lay there in silence for a good 10 minutes.

"Luke, ya don't have ta go, righ'?" Bo asked hopefully. Luke scoffed at his cousin's innocence.

"No Bo. I have ta go. They's draftin' me." Luke said in a quiet voice. Bo looked at his older cousin real quick before he looked back up at the sky, blinking away the tears.

"We's could say ya ran away. Or we could fight 'em so that they's leave ya." Bo added. Luke sighed a defeated sigh.

"It ain't gonna work Cousin. If ya try an' prevent me from goin' they'll arrest ya'll an' me. If I run away, I'll be a wanted man an' they's'll still arrest me." He said. Bo sat up quickly as he glared at Luke.

"How come? How come outta all the boys in this here country, they's gotta take you?" he demanded, no longer trying to fight back the tears. Luke sighed again as he sat up to look his cousin in the eye.

"I don't know Bo. But gettin' mad at the Government ain't gonna fix things. One little boy ain't goin' ta stop 'em from takin' me. 'Sides, it wouldn't be fair ta all the families that had ta let all their sons go." Luke said.

"But it ain't righ'! What's the point in havin' soldiers that don' wanna be there! There ain't no point!" Bo yelled. Luke swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at his baby cousin. He hugged Bo has he felt his own tears fall. Bo sobbed as he hugged his cousin tightly as if the government were already here, taking him away.

"I know Bo. I know. But we can't fight it. We's jus' gotta do as they says. If not, I'll be in jail till the wars over an' on'y the Good Lord knows when that'll be. I have ta go Bo." He said as he tried his best not to cry in front of his cousin. Bo grabbed onto Luke tighter as Luke finished talking.

"I don't want ya ta go." Bo cried. "What am I gonna do with out ya?" Bo sobbed. Luke rubbed Bo's back gently.

"I don't want ta go either Cousin. An' ya gotta look out fer Uncle Jesse an' Daisy while I's gone." Luke said. He felt Bo nodded against him. "I won't be leavin' till after Graduation anyways. So I got's a month left. We's still got a month 'fore I leave." Bo nodded his head again as fresh sobs wracked his body. Luke hugged Bo tighter, not sure if it was to comfort him or Bo.

**0101010101**

The weekend flew by to fast for the Duke's liking. When school resumed, Uncle Jesse said that they didn't have to go if they didn't want to. But all three of them shook their heads and told him that they wanted to go on as if nothing was wrong. Uncle Jesse knew it was easier said than done. He had gotten multiple phone calls from the two schools asking if anything was wrong. And each time Uncle Jesse answered:

"It ain't my place ta tell. If them kids don't want ta talk 'bout it don' you pressure them none. They's'll tell ya when they're ready."

He wasn't to concerned about Luke and Daisy. They were both old enough to understand what was going on. He was worried about Bo. Bo had distended himself from the family. Especially Luke. He'd barely eat his meals and he was spending more time in his bedroom that he shared with Luke. Everytime someone tried to talk to him, he'd either give them the cold shoulder or tell them to leave him alone. Jesse sighed as he rubbed his temples. The kids would be home any minute now, and he was going to greet them as he always did. Happy and asking how their day went. He heard the beep of the pick up as the sound of tires over gravel was heard. He got up and went to the door with a smile on his face. The three cousins got out of the truck. Daisy was the first one to the door.

"Hi Uncle Jesse." She said with a smile.

"Hi there Sweetheart. How was school?" he asked, giving his niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Same as it is everyday. Boys tryin' ta hit on me an' Luke threatenin' ta bust their teeth." Daisy said with a smile. Uncle Jesse chuckled. He looked back at his two nephews who seemed to be doing some light talking, still inside the old truck.

"How's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked, worry clear as day in his voice.

"He's startin' ta talk. Uncle Jesse, ya can't blame 'im. He's dealin' with this the o'ly way he knows how. I reckon if I was as close ta someone as those two are an' in the same situation, I'd be doin' the same thing." Daisy said.

"I know." Jesse said.

**0101010101**

Luke sighed as he looked at Bo who hadn't move out of the truck yet. His baby cousin was staring down at his hands that were balled up in fists on his lap.

"Ya want ta say somethin' Kiddo?" Luke asked. Bo's hands tightened on his lap.

"I'm sorry Luke." Bo said quietly. Luke looked at his cousin with a confused look. "I'm sorry fer ignorin' ya fer the past few days." Luke sighed as he looked at the steering wheel.

"It's aright Bo. I understand. I wouldn't be talkin' ta me either if'n I could help it." Luke said. Bo smirked lightly at his cousin. He then frowned.

"That ain't the point Luke. I know it ain't yer fault an' yet I took it out on not jus' you, but Uncle Jesse an' Daisy too." Bo said quietly. Luke ruffled his hair.

"I a'ready told ya it's aright. I don' blame ya. Like I said, I'd more 'an likely woulda done what you did." Luke said. Bo nodded his head, still feeling guilty. Luke sighed. "You jus' stay righ' there." Luke said as he grabbed their bags and walked over to the farm house to his Uncle and Daisy. After talking a bit and handing over the bags, Luke hurried back to the truck where a very confused Bo looked up at him.

"Luke?" he asked. Luke just smiled over at him. Starting up the truck, Luke pulled around and headed on down the street. The boys drove in silence for a good 20 minutes. When they headed out of Hazzard, Bo finally decided he was going to get a few answers.

"Luke, where's we goin'?" Bo demanded.

"Now calm down, Bo. You'll see." Luke said, holding out a hand at his cousin, who looked ready to pounce on him.

"Luke come on." Bo pleaded.

"No, you'll see when we's get there." Luke said.

"But Luke, the NASCAR race starts at 4:30!" Bo said, desperation in his voice. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as Luke grinned, "No. You don't mean?…. We ain't goin?... I don't believe it."

"Better start believin' Cousin." Luke said. They joined a line of cars that were looking for a place to park. After parking and handing in their tickets, Luke led Bo to the very front of the stands. Bo stared in amazement as he looked at the race cars taking practice laps around the track.

"How'd?" Bo asked as he looked up at his cousin. Luke smiled.

"I've been savin' up my money from my allowance. 2 years worth, but I swore ta myself I was gonna get ya ta a NASCAR race even if it was the last thing I did." Luke said as he grinned down at Bo. Bo smiled as Luke ruffled his honey blonde curls. He hugged Luke tightly. Luke hugged his younger cousin. Both had forgotten about Luke's dilemma for the moment.

The boys didn't return until well after 10 at night. After the race was done, the boys headed out to a diner to catch a quick bite to eat, happily recalling the events of the race. Later, they had stopped in a meadow and sat in the bed of the truck and looked up at the stars. Afterwards, they had finally returned to the farm house. Uncle Jesse was waiting for them on the front porch swing.

"Ya boys got school in the mornin'. I don't wanna hear nothin' 'bout ya'll bein' tired." He said. His voice wasn't stern, but the boys got the meanings behind the voice. They both smiled up at their uncle and nodded.

"Yes sir." Luke said as he pushed Bo into the house. Jesse smiled as he watched the boys walk into the house.

As the boys got undressed and ready for bed, Bo looked up at Luke.

"Thanks Luke." He said.

"Don' thank me. I got ya ta smile an' talk again. That's thanks enough." Luke said as he pulled back his covers and crawled into bed. Bo smirked at his cousin as he crawled in his bed after turning off the light.

"Hey Luke?" Bo asked again.

"What?" Luke asked, laying on his stomach, holding his pillow as he looked at Bo. Bo mimicked the position Luke was in.

"When does it say you'll have ta leave?" Bo asked quietly. Luke was quiet for a while, looking anywhere but at his cousin. Bo thought he wasn't going to get an' answer. He was about to say 'Never mind, ya don't have ta say', when Luke spoke.

"It'll be the day after graduation. I'll be leavin' with Adam." Luke said. Bo nodded his head.

"Night Cousin." Bo said.

"Night Cuz."

**0101010101**

**Balladeer- Now, just like the luck o' them Dukes, that whole month went by way to fast. It's the day 'fore graduation, an' I swear ya'll can cut the tension with a knife. I bet ya could probably cook it too.**

Luke sighed as he finished his chores and headed into the house for lunch. He quickly made himself a sandwich and sat down out on the porch swing. He watched as Daisy was hanging the laundry up to dry, Uncle Jesse was in town getting supplies, and Bo was starting to get a bit distant again, although not as bad as before. The younger cousin was no where to be found. He had left a brief note on the table saying he'd be back and that he had to pick something up in town. Uncle Jesse was hoping to run into him, but when Bo didn't want to be found, he normally wasn't. The only person who knew of his hiding places were Luke, and if Bo wanted to be alone for a while, Luke would let him be.

At about 3 in the afternoon, Uncle Jesse got back from town. Luke quickly got up to help his Uncle with the bags.

"Thank ya Luke. Bo home yet?" He asked.

"No he ain't home yet. Don' you worry none Uncle Jesse. Jus' let him be. Bo won't do nothin' stupid." Luke said, hoping to reassure his uncle. Uncle Jesse nodded an agreement, although the worry was as clear as the night sky on a cloudless night on his face. "Give 'im his space Jesse. He'll be fine." Luke said.

"Yer right. He's growin' up an' I can't keep babyin' him. But that don't mean I have ta stop worryin'. I'll be doin' that till the day I die, an' then some." Jesse said. Luke smiled at his uncle.

"Aright Uncle Jesse." He laughed. He helped put the groceries away and sat at the table with his uncle.

"How ya feelin' boy?" Uncle Jesse asked. Luke sighed as he took a while to answer.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse. I'm scared. I might not make it back." He said.

"Don't ya think that way, Luke. Ya will come back." Uncle Jesse said as he put his hand on his eldest nephew. Luke smiled up at his uncle.

"I know Uncle Jesse. But I gotta look at this in all its fullness. We both know it's possible. Everyone knows that." Luke said. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "If I sounded mad, I'm sorry. I'm jus' so scared Uncle Jesse." Luke said, head down. Uncle Jesse put his hand under Luke's chin and made the young man look at him.

"I understan'. An' it's aright ta be scared. Everyone's scared sometime in their life. An' then we's scared more 'an once. But ya can't run. We Dukes never run." Jesse said with a smile. Luke smiled at his uncle.

"Yeah." He said. He hugged his uncle and walked outside. Jesse got up and watched Luke from the doorway as the man walked over to his cousin Daisy and grabbed her around the waist, scaring her slightly. He smiled as Daisy chased him around with a pair of Bo's undershorts. Luke was laughing as he ran around the tree, yelling back at Daisy about her expression.

**0101010101**

Uncle Jesse told Bo to sit still for the umpteenth time in the past 10 minutes. The young boy groaned as he sat still in his suit and sat back in his seat. Daisy laughed lightly at Bo and kissed his cheek. Bo's reply was a grin.

"Now Bo I'm gonna tell ya one las' time. Ya sit still an' be patience. If ya ain't behavin' yerself, I'll tan yer hide when we's get home." Uncle Jesse warned.

"Yes sir." Bo sighed as he fidgeted slightly in his seat. Jesse smiled at his youngest charge. Making Bo sit still was like trying to take hay from Maudine. And the brave idiot who tried that would need a medal for guts. Bo abruptly sat still as the County Commissioner, J.D. Hogg, better known as Boss Hogg, stepped up to the pedestal to start the graduation.

"Fellow citizens of Hazzard County. It is my pleasure to say what a fine community we have here in Hazzard. An' excellent example of our fine community is these fine youngsters that are here today ta accept their diplomas." Boss said with a smile on his face. He continued on for a good 5 minutes, in which Bo started to squirm again, before he started to call out names. The audience applauded when the students walked up to accept their diplomas. Families stood when their sons or daughters were called up. When Luke's name was called, all of Hazzard stood up to applaud the young man. The same was for Adam Peterson. The entire county knew of the boys being drafted and the supports and sympathy went out to the two families.

Luke joined his family with his graduation gown on, his diploma in his left hand, and a big smile on his face.

"That's m'boy." Jesse said as he hugged Luke and clapped him on the back. Luke smiled as he hugged his uncle. He turned to Daisy and picked her to twirl her around before he kissed her cheek.

"Congrats Graduate!" Daisy said with a laugh. Bo pretended to be bored out of his mind.

"Can we go home now? I don't want Adam's lil' sister ta see me." He said as he looked behind his eldest cousin to check the area. Luke laughed.

"Don't worry Cuz. I'll let ya know if I see her." Luke said as he draped his arm around Bo's shoulder. Bo smiled up at Luke.

"I got ya somethin' Luke!" He said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Luke looked at the knife. The words 'Cousins by blood, Brothers by choice' were engraved on the handle. Luke smiled at the message and hugged Bo. Bo hugged his cousin back a big smile on his face.

**0101010101**

The Dukes stood at the bus stop with the Peterson's. Luke and Adam were talking, nervous laughter coming from the two. As the bus came around the corner, the boys stood up and hugged their families.

"Ya come back safe now, ya hear?" Mr. Peterson said, "Both o' ya."

"Yes sir." Both young men said. Luke turned to his family and hugged them again.

"Ya be safe now Luke." Uncle Jesse said. Luke nodded his head. He kissed Daisy on the forehead.

"Keep Bo in check fer me." He said with a smile, eyes watering up. Daisy laughed lightly.

"Sure thing Sugah." She said as she wiped her tears away. Luke turned to Bo. He looked his baby cousin up and down. He'd be a man if……_when_ he returned.

"You behave in school now. You better be on yer way ta graduatin' when I's get back." Luke said, fighting the urge to cry. Bo nodded his head. "An' you mind Uncle Jesse an' Daisy."

"Yes sir." Bo said, tears falling silently down his cheeks. Luke nodded his head as he hugged his cousin. Bo hugged him back as sobs wracked his body. "I don' want ya ta go."

"Bo, we's already discussed this. I'll be back in 4 years. I'll write to ya every day. I'll help out anyway I can still." Luke said, tears now falling freely. Bo nodded his head. Luke released his cousin and smiled one last time at his family before he and Adam climbed on the bus. After finding a seat, Adam and Luke exchanged looks and nodded their heads, silently vowing to come back home to their families. Luke looked out the window and waved by to Bo.

Bo waved by to Luke. As the bus started to pull away, he ran along with the bus, trying to keep up with it as long as he could. He slowed to halt to catch his breath at the edge of town as the bus drove out towards Sweetwater County. Bo bowed his head and sank to his knees has he futilely wiped the tears away.

**Balladeer- Now don' that jus' make ya want ta cry? Poor Bo. I wonder how he's gonna get through them 4 years.**

**0101010101**

**Twin A 07- There ya go. Chapter 2. It took me awhile to write it because I had testing in school ta do. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed one last time. You guys are the reason why I write. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Duke Fan 16- Okay

**Twin A 07- Okay. Here's the 3rd chapter for everyone. I want to thank those who've stuck with me. **_**Polaris'05, XBettinaWX, bj lucas,**_** and **_**wlk68.**_** Once again, thank you for the revies. I'm sorry for the late Up-date… School and family got in the way and it was hard to do anything really.**

_**wlk68 **_**– It would be way to simple if I were just to bring Luke home… Gotta make it exciting and keep you guys with me some how, right?**

**I want to mention that the ages are a bit messed up. I'm using the actual birthdays of the actors for their birthdays. The Birthday's are as followed:**

**Date of birth: 8 April- Beauregard James Duke**

**Date of birth: 9 September- Luke K. Duke**

**Date of birth: 1 March- Daisy Duke**

**I apologize for any confusion I may have caused.**

**Bo' 15, Daisy's 18, Luke's 19**

**0101010101**

**Balladeer- I see ya'll stuck with us. Boy am I glad, I didn't want ta be the on'y one ta see what'd happen next. Let's watch an' see what's goin' on.**

A year past since Luke and Adam left for the war in Nam. Daisy was going into her senior year of high school. If she was beautiful at the age of 16, she was a drop dead gorgeous girl of 18. She was head of the cheerleading squad and expected to be prom queen. She was steadily dating Frank Bristol, head of the prom committee. She was a blossoming young woman of brown hair and hazel eyes.

Bo was heading into his sophomore year. He was making sure he was keeping true to his promise to Luke. He was going to graduate if it was the last thing he did. Within the last year, Bo had received what his doctor said was the first of many growth spurts. The 13 year old boy that Luke had last seen had stood at 5' 0''. The teenage of 15 now stood at 5' 7''. Uncle Jesse had laughed at Bo, saying if he kept growing at this rate they'd need a new roof. The boy was on the Hazzard football team and was doing well.

"Hey Uncle Jesse! We're home!" Bo yelled, jumping out of the truck before Daisy pulled to a complete stop.

"Bo Duke you wait till I come ta a complete stop." Daisy said in a stern voice. Bo smiled at her and tossed his pack onto the porch as he started to walk backwards to the barn.

"Well it ain't my fault ya drive slow fer a Duke." Bo laughed. He broke out in a run as Daisy ran after her cousin. The two came bursting through the barn laughing. Uncle Jesse smiled at the as he finished tossing Maudine her hay.

"Well, how's school?" he asked.

"Daisy's got a date with Frank ta night, an' they's goin' ta the movies…" Bo was caught off when Daisy hit him.

"I think I can tell my own business _Beauregard_." Daisy said, making sure she said his name nice and slow. Bo glared at Daisy for the use of his name.

"Well since Bo was tellin' my day, Bo's got himself a girlfriend. You remember Betty Peterson, that sweet lil' girl that chased Bo all 'round Middle School? He's goin' out with her." Daisy said. She smiled at Bo's red face.

"We's ain't official or nothin'." Bo protested.

"I don' know Cousin, that kiss looked pretty _official_ ta me." Daisy whispered to him. Bo only shrugged. Uncle Jesse smiled at his two children.

"Aright. Sounds like it was excitin'. Ya'll jus' have ta tell me o'er dinner. Now change outta yer school clothes an' help me with the chores." He laughed. He watched as his niece and nephew ran back into the house to change clothing. His smile faded slightly as he looked back at the farm house. His thoughts drifted back to Luke, who was currently fighting overseas. They got letter's everyday from Luke telling them exactly what they did. His letters would be only about a page, front and back, since they mostly did the same things. When he was sent overseas after training, he had to watch what he put in his letters in case they got intercepted. Bo would always write his own letters to Luke where as Jesse and Daisy combined their letters. Bo's letter to his oldest cousin tended to be about 2 ½ pages front and back.

**0101010101**

Luke sighed as he lay on his cot. He closed his eyes and listened to the crickets chirping in the night. He looked over to his left at Adam.

"Hey, I know's ya ain't sleepin'." Luke whispered.

"No, but if ya don' want ta here hell from the colonel ya better be quiet." Adam whispered back. Luke smirked.

"I can't sleep." Luke whispered.

"I don't think anyone can sleep with you two talkin'." Brad said. Adam snickered.

"Well what do ya want us ta do?" Adam laughed quietly.

"Get some sleep 'fore ya get us in trouble." Brad said.

"Hey Plowboys, will you be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." Mike whispered harshly. Brad, Adam, and Luke all made faces at him. Michael Mueller was from the north, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Bradley Mignogna was from Sweetwater County. He had kicked it off good with Luke and Adam.

"Hey City Boy, will ya have some fun in life?" Adam snickered.

"What's fun about war Plowboy? We've got two rules here. Kill or be killed. I don't know about you southern boys, but I don't really like the idea killing someone." Mike snapped, "But then again, you southern people live like slobs. So this might just be like your home. And I bet you kill people too."

"Now listen here. We's jus' as scared as you are friend. An' I apologize if we offended ya. But that don' give ya the right ta make us out as barbarians." Luke said sternly.

"Yeah, if I recall, it's you city folk that do most of the killin' anyways." Brad said heatedly.

"Well you 4 shut it!" A voice whispered. All 4 young men laid down without another word.

**0101010101**

Bo sighed as he sat on the porch swing. It was a year from today that Luke had left for Boot camp. He wondered what it was like, going to bed early. He was already use to the getting up at the crack of dawn. Bo could go to sleep at 3 in the morning and be up with the chickens if need be. But lights out at 8 at night? Bo didn't think he could handle it. He wondered how Luke was adjusting to the new 'bedtime'. He stared to his right at the letter at his side. Luke had written almost the same things he had written in his other letters. That didn't bother Bo though. He knew Luke was still alive and that was good enough for him. Something new Luke had mentioned was a guy named Mike. Luke had written:

'**I swear you'd have gotten along jus' **_**fine**_** with 'im Bo. O' course that would be after a few teeth went missin'. He's got a meaner bite than a rattlesnake with a toothache.'**

Bo smirked as he reread the passage. If it was someone that annoyed Luke, they must really be bad. Luke never really did talk bad about someone. 'Specially behind their backs. They were taught it was wrong. Bo smirked as he got up grabbing the letter and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write.

'Dear Luke,

I'd really like to meet this swell friend o' yers. Sounds like we'd hit it off jus' fine like you's said. Nothin' much is goin' on here. It's been unusually hot an' we's hopin' fer at least a drizzle. Cool off a bit. High Schools okay I guess. I wouldn't really know. On'y been there one year. It's real quiet with ya gone, although I think I might a mentioned that aready. An' I ain't touch the car. I knows ya said I could work on it, but it's our car an' we both should fix 'im up tagether.

Miss ya Cuz

Bo'

Bo sighed as read the letter over. Truth was, it had been unusually hot and dry so far this year. There hadn't been any rain since late April and most of the crop were either dying or already dead. Uncle Jesse had told both kids not to tell Luke 'cause he had other more important things on his mind and he needed to focus on staying alive. Bo nodded as he put the letter in an envelope. He wrote down the return address and the address on the front and followed by putting a post stamp in the corner. He whistled a small tune to himself as he put the letter in his pocket. He got on his bike, still to young to drive legally, and rode out to town.

When Bo reached Hazzard, he stopped by the store to by himself a quick snack and a bite to eat.

"Haha, yeah. He never saw it comin'." A cruel voice laughed.

"Ya know who riles my blood? That young Duke. He acts so calm an' cool. 'My cousin's in the military'. Big deal." A second voice said. Bo looked over behind a corner in an alley way. He recognized the owner's. The first voice belonged to Thomas Lawrence. He was an older boy of about 18. He belonged to Vic DiMichael's gang. That was the second voice. While Tom ran majority of the gang, Vic ran the other part and Tom. Bo felt hands on his upper arms as 4 pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Vic! We got us a rat." Edward Michaels laughed.

"Nah, we's jus' got a dumb Mule." Edward's twin brother Jeff said with a grin. They dragged a struggling Bo into the alley.

"What's wrong Duke? Ya was eavesdroppin' 'fore. Why ya want ta leave now?" Vic asked in an innocent voice.

"Hey, he's got a letter." Jeff said, pulling out his letter to Luke.

"Give that back Jeff! It ain't yers!" Bo yelled. He immediately doubled over when Tom hit him in the stomach.

"You on'y spoke when spoken ta, ya hear?" he demanded. He punched Bo again when Bo didn't answer. "I was speakin' ta ya." He said.

"Go ta hell Tom." Bo spat. Tom hit him again and stopped 5 minutes later when Vic told him to.

"Duke, I'm feelin' nice taday. Ya git yer scrawny hide outta my alley an' don' you come back near it." Vic said, walking over to Bo. He shoved the letter down Bo's shirt, making sure he cut Bo with the paper. Bo sucked in air at the burning paper cut.

**Balladeer- Them Boys sure are mean, ain't they?**

"Now, ya mention any of this 'meeting' ta anyone, an' I'll bang ya up so bad, yer parents wouldn't recognized ya when ya cross them pearly gates." He said, flipping out his knife for emphasis. Bo nodded his head lightly.

**0101010101**

Luke crouched down low in the vines of Nam. He looked over to his left and saw his commanding officer. He looked at Luke made a quick nod, and Luke waved to a few of the other men. They advanced quietly to a small clearing they knew was up ahead. They could hear men laughing in a different language. They walked up to the edge of the clearing and waited in the bushes for the signal. The commanding officers hand was raised level with his head. He stared at the group of Vietnam men in front of them. His hand quickly and silently came down. The quiet air was disturbed by the abrupt sound of gun shots as the Americans fired. The sneak attack proved affective as the Vietnamese were taken by complete surprise. They ran around aimlessly trying to get to cover or grab their guns.

The Americans walked out of the clearing and steadily kept their rate of fire. They stopped when the Vietnamese that were still alive dropped to the ground with their arms in the air. Luke and several other men ran forward and quickly cuffed the men. They helped them up and marched them out at gunpoint, ready to shoot if they tried anything funny.

Back at the base, the men were laughing and telling the others about the day's achievement.

"Yeah, ya should have seen those Vietnam dudes. They were running around in stupid circles." Leo laughed.

"On'y the dumb ones." Brad said. Luke lay on his bed not talking or laughing with the others. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes unblinking. He blinked slowly had covered his eyes with his right hand. With his eyes closed, he heard the gun shots again and the frightened yells of 'the dumb men who ran in circles'. A boy, maybe no older than Luke himself, caught Luke's eyes when Luke shot him. The boy had looked him in the eye as he slowly fell to the ground, eyes opened. As Luke ran forward to take their prisoners, the eyes of the boy seemed to follow him. Luke shivered slightly as he quickened his pace.

"Luke, Luke." Luke opened his eyes and came back to reality with Adam shaking his leg.

"What?" Luke asked, sitting up slightly.

"Ya aright?" Adam asked. Luke looked off to his left at the floor.

"No Adam. I ain't." He said softly. Adam nodded his head.

"Thinkin' 'bout this afternoon." He said. Luke gave a quick nod. Brad came over and sat on his bed to the left of Luke.

"Hey." He said, voice sounding weak. A sigh escaped all three young men as they sat in each other's company. Out of all the new recruits, Luke, Adam, and Brad, along with 2 other young boys they weren't formiliar with, they were the only ones who went on the mission that afternoon. It had been their first kill and they were a bit queasy about it. Luke had vomited when they had returned to base. Adam had vomited right on the spot back in the woods. Brad had been pale and clammy the entire time.

"I don' think I can deal with this fer another 3 years." Luke said.

"Well, if we're lucky, we could get shot, live an' leave with an Honorable Discharge. That along wit a Purple Heart." Adam joked lightly. All 3 young men laughed at the small joke. A tear or two ran down Luke's cheek as he was strongly reminded of his baby cousin back home.

"Yeah know, Bo would o' said the same thin'." Luke said sadly. Adam smiled, remembering the youngest member of the Duke clan.

"Hey, I've been hearin' so much 'bout this Bo. Tell me 'bout 'im." Brad said.

"Bo's Luke's youngest Cousin. I swear they's clued at the hip." Adam laughed.

"Well, from what he tells me in his letters, He should be 'bout 5' 6'', 5' 7''. He had a growth spurt an's expectin' more. He'd be 15, his birthday bein' April 8th. He's got baby blue eyes an' honey blonde hair. Very short tempered. He was sick a lot when he was little, layed up with asthma. He's the first in a fight, but the first ta except or give a hug." Luke said, his eyes getting a far away look in them. He wasn't half way across the world right then, he was back home in Hazzard, Georgia working on the car with his baby cousin. Daisy was watching the boys from her spot at Uncle Jesse's side on the swing. She'd laugh when they got oil on their faces from playing around. Uncle Jesse's voice was stern, yet full of laughter and love as he told the boys to be careful.

"Sounds great. Wish I had a younger cousin. Heck, a younger sibling would be nice." Brad said.

"I swear them boys ain't Cousins. I say they's brother's on'y Luke when ta live with his Aunt an' Uncle." Adam said.

"I told ya that ain't true. I bet Bo would probably wish it were, but it ain't. I'm the image of my Momma an' Daddy an' Bo's the spittin' image of his Daddy." Luke said with a small laugh. Brad smirked.

"Well, the way I see it. You'd wish the same thin'." Brad said. Luke smiled.

"Guess so." Luke said.

**0101010101**

Bo sighed as he lay on his bed. He hadn't told anyone about his little run in with Vic and his friends a week ago. Luke's letters had gotten shorter as he had little to no time to write at all. He had become slightly distant from his cousin and Uncle Jesse was concerned about his youngest charge. When he had asked Bo what was wrong, Bo had said nothing was wrong and would walk out of the room. When Daisy had tried to talk to him as well, hoping that the smaller age difference would make him warm up to her.

"Uncle Jesse, I jus' don' know what's wrong with him. It's like he's a totally different person." Daisy said, sitting next to her uncle on the couch.

"Now Daisy, the boy's at that age where he needs his alone time. He'll seek out his friends more an' his family. It's a stage o' life." Jesse had said, hoping he was right.

"I guess yer right Uncle Jesse." Daisy said with a sigh, "I wish Luke were here. He'd be able to help him."

"We're jus' gonna have ta deal with it." Jesse said as he rubbed her back.

Bo sighed as he lay on his bed. He looked sadly at the empty bed next to him. He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He had made a promise to himself when Luke had left that he wouldn't cry. But back then, he wasn't being pushed around by a guy twice his built and 3-4 years older. He got up and sat on Luke's bed. He hugged the pillow close to him. He could still smell Luke's scent upon the pillow although it had been a year since Luke had lain on it. Nobody had the heart or the will to touch anything of Luke's. His sheets remained the same; the only disturbance was when Bo slept in Luke's bed. It made him feel closer to Luke, even if it was just a bed.

"Luke, I need ya here." Bo whispered into the pillow. He closed his eyes as sobs racked his body. He hugged the pillow tighter as if it were Luke himself. Bo sat up and wiped the tears away as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, his back to the door. He heard the door open and close as Daisy climbed over the bed and hugged her cousin.

"You okay Sugar?" she asked. Bo wiped another tear away.

"I want 'im back now. I don' care how selfish it sounds." He said, hugging Daisy.

"Me too sweetie." She said, rubbing his back.

Bo lay in Luke's bed that night. He was feeling rather depressed and was wondering if it was because of Vic and company or because it marked the year anniversary since Luke's departure. Whatever it was, he didn't like the feeling.

"I don' know wha' ta do Luke." He said, barely above a whisper, "I wish ya were here. Heck, jus' hearin' yer voice might help." He could hear the responses his cousin would give him.

"'_Hey Kiddo, don' let it eat at ya. Ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it.' 'Don' let 'im push ya 'round like that. Yer a Duke. You don' take that from no one. Jus' don' rile 'im to much.'"_

Bo laughed as he brushed some tears away. Luke was half way across the world and his memories were giving him the advice.

"I'll do my bes' Luke. I can't promise ya more 'an that."

**Balladeer- It really tears me up, seein' Bo like that. Anyone got a Kleenex? I would say things couldn't get worse, but when someone says that, all hell breaks lose. Ya'll stick around now, y'hear?**

**0101010101**

**Twin A 07- There ya go. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Welp, you know what to do. Hopefully I'll be able ta give you guys the next chapter real quick. Cross your fingers!**


End file.
